


There Were Sirens in the Beat of your Heart

by DetectiveDawson (msrogersstark)



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: AU i guess?, Angst, Bars, Drinking, M/M, Molly's, Song fic, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/DetectiveDawson
Summary: We never had a shotgun shot in the dark--It wasn’t so long ago that the man across the table was clipping silver cuffs around his wrist. Hank has done this before, he knows things like this don’t work out; he knows what something feels like before it falls apart.





	There Were Sirens in the Beat of your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> so i've had the new Taylor Swift album on repeat for the last week and i've had so many fic ideas from it but I love some good angst so here ya go. It's sort of an AU because I fudged some details. Let me know if you think of any ideas from this album that would be good for this pairing, or any of the ones that I've written before :)  
> \--  
> Title and Summary from Getaway Car by Taylor Swift  
> \--  
> Unbeta'd and written in about an hour.  
> -  
> Come chat on [tumblr!](http://segsysegs.tumblr.com/)

_He was the best of times, the worst of crimes_

They say that when you spend your nights fanaticizing about one very specific thing, it can manifest itself into something else, something beyond belief. Love? Antonio had been trying to catch Hank Voight red-handed for as long as he can remember. Silver handcuffs close over the wrists of the man that has been the object of Antonio’s memory for many months. The criminal turns around to look at Antonio, trademark smirk written across his rugged face. He winks at Antonio, leaves him reeling with impending feelings. He couldn’t feel something for this man could he? The man he’d be fanaticizing about catching? When the other cop pushes Hank into the police car and the door closes, blue sirens screaming as they drive away, the satisfaction he’d been craving for months didn’t come.

 

One year later when the commander sits him down in his office and tells him he’s putting together a unit with Hank in command and that they want Antonio as his right-hand man. Together, he says, they’ll be able to keep even more crime off the streets. Antonio says yes without any hesitation, picturing the searing blue eyes and cheeky smile that grace the features of the man he dreamed about putting behind bars.

The next day his brown ones meet the shocking blue ones that belong to Hank Voight and braces himself for the impact that is going to come with falling in love.

_I knew it from the first old fashioned we were cursed_

Antonio looks up from the paperwork scattered across the desk in front of him as he sees the light go off in Hank’s office.

“You up for a drink, Antonio?” Hank asks, pulling on his jacket as he comes to a stop in front of Antonio’s desk. It doesn’t go unnoticed to Antonio that Hank calls everyone else by their last names except him.

Antonio leans back in his chair and sighs, “This paper work isn’t going to do itself.”

“It can wait until the morning,” Hank brushes him off, “right now, there’s a beer at Molly’s with your name on it.”

Antonio shrugs and pushes himself up, “Whatever you say, boss.”

They walk out of the district together and Antonio gives into the dangerous thought of how nice it would be if this happened every night.

_Nothing good starts in a Getaway car_

“So you’re here because you want me to talk some sense into you, big brother?” Gabby asks cheekily, laughing when Antonio frowns at her.

They’re seated at her kitchen table, two cups of coffee in front of them.

“Where’s Matt?” Antonio asks, hoping it will distract them from the real reason he arrived.

“Out.” Gabby eyes him, “No changing the subject. What’s going on?”

“Hank Voight.” Antonio responds as if that’s an answer in itself.

“I gathered,” Gabby rolled her eyes. “So what, you’re having trouble working with the man you put behind bars last year?”

“The contrary actually,” Antonio sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face, “It’s going great.”’

Gabby swirls her coffee, watching him. He knows what she’s doing, waiting him out until he spills his soul to her. He opens his mouth and then closes it.

“Antonio…”

“It’s going too well,” He looks at the ceiling.

Gabby sighs knowingly. He hates how she always knows what he’s talking about yet he keeps coming back.

“Remember how you met the guy, Antonio.” She says curtly before standing up, _“Nothing good starts in a getaway car.”_

_The light of freedom on my face, but you weren’t thinking and I was just drinking_

Hank leans back in the chair at _their_ table at Molly’s, nursing his 5 th? beer of the night and grins at Antonio across the table. It’s comfortable, it’s nice and it’s going to fall apart, Hank thinks. It wasn’t so long ago that the man across the table was clipping silver cuffs around his wrist. Hank has done this before, he knows things like this don’t work out; he knows what something feels like before it falls apart. This, this thing he has with Antonio, it’s not there yet, it hasn’t cracked. Antonio has never experienced heartbreak of the Hank Voight variety, he doesn’t know what is coming, can't see the warning signs. Hank swallows another sip of beer, knowing that it won’t be long until he’ll be watching Antonio fall into the arms of another man, while Hank nurses his beer in the corner just like he did before Antonio Dawson waltzed into his life. He opens his mouth to say something but Antonio gives him a sly smile, says, “want to get out of here?” too quiet for anyone else to hear and just like that, Hank is gone for the man all over again.

_X-marks the spot, where we fell apart_

“So what’s the deal, Hank?” Antonio closes the office door tightly behind him. “I came back here, for you. I came back to help you and you push me away like this?”

“Have a seat, Antonio.” Hank says, not reacting to the situation, which infuriates Antonio even further.  
“I’ll stand thanks.”

“We shouldn’t talk about this here,” Hank starts.

“Then where should we talk about it?” Antonio interrupts, “your apartment which I haven’t set foot in in months or mine? The bar?”

“Antonio-“ Hank says warningly.

Antonio rolls his eyes.

Hank’s phone rings like it always does and Antonio feels his blood run hot when Hank says, “We’ll discuss this later, we have work to do.”

In a second, he’s past him and out the door, shouting for Antonio and Burgess to ride together and then all that matters is the case, a missing child. The beating anger in Antonio’s ears doesn’t go away.

_I left you in a motel bar_

“What are we doing, Hank?” Antonio says quietly.

The dingy bar that they found on the way back from a random case isn’t like Molly’s. It’s quiet, impersonal, foreign. It’s almost empty, except for a couple of people at the bar. They sit at the back of the bar, in a corner, tucked away. Antonio picked this spot in the hopes that they’d be left alone.

“Antonio, let’s just try and have a nice dinner.” Hank tries, but he knows it’s coming. The crack has already formed and all that’s left is for it to shatter.

“Am I the only one that sees something wrong?” Antonio asks, louder this time and looks Hank directly in the eyes, “there’s no way you haven’t noticed something.”

Hank sighs, “I’ve noticed.”

Antonio grips his beer bottle with shaky hands.

“Surely, you must see the irony here, Antonio.” Hank realizes it’s the wrong thing to say the minute it comes out of his mouth. _Think about the place that you first met me_

“The irony?” Antonio raises his eyebrows, “is that all this has ever been to you?”

“That’s not what I meant-“  
“No?”

Hank slams his hand down on the table and Antonio jumps, beer bottle skittering across the table.

_He poisoned the well_

“I have always cared about you Antonio,” Hank growls and Antonio looks around the bar to see if anyone noticed. Everyone is watching them when Antonio says, “Oh yeah? You don’t ever say it.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“Tell me you love me.”

“Antonio…”

“Say it.”

Hank says nothing.

_I was lying to myself_

“I’m done.” Antonio says after a beat of silence. He pulls out his wallet, sets down a few bills for the beer he bought and stalks out the door.

_Should have known I’d be the first to leave_

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
